I Been up All Night
by MooseandCam
Summary: "The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the word he didn't exist." AUSLLY. AU
1. Chapter 1

Detective Galvin Young.

To be honest I didn't really know what to expect when my boss told me I had to interrogate somebody in my office.

All I knew was That it was Austin moon was a small time Con artist.

As the door creaked open I looked up and a cripple guy limped into the my office.

He sat down and frowned.

I clicked the blue tape recorder on my desk and took a sip of my coffee.

"I need you to tell me exactly what happened the night the ship exploded leaving twenty seven men dead and the lone survivor horribly burned, not to mention the ninety one million dollars worth of diamonds on board that's mysteriously missing." I said sitting down on the edge of my desk.

Austin had an unexplainable expression on his face almost as if he really couldn't care less.

"The greatest trick the devil ever pulled was convincing the word he didn't exist..." Austin said running a shaky hand trew his blonde hair.  
**Xxxxxxxxxxx.***Xxxxxxxxxx.***  
Con Artist Austin Moon.  
It really didn't make sense that I'd be there.

I mean these guys where hardcore hijackers .

But there I was, at that point I wasn't scared I knew I hadn't done any thing they could do me for, besides it was fun I got to make like I was notorious.

"Alright you all know the drill when your number is called step forward and repeat the phrase you have been given understand." The loud voice said on the speaker.

"Number one step forward."

Number one was Chuck Stevens little chubby guy a ill-tempered thug.

He looked at the yellow flash card rolled his eyes and said...

"Hand me the keys you fuckin cock sucker"  
Then he handed the flash card to Dez Wade.  
Dez wade was the goof ball also a thief.

"Give me the keys you you fucking cock sucker motherfucker!" Dez yelled making a goofy face sticking his tongue out.

"Knock it off step back number three step forward."

Dallas Ramirez was a flashy wise guy with a thick Mexican accent .

Dallas got the yellow card and started chucking then we all started chuckling.

Then Dez slapped his shoulder playfully and Dallas slapped back.

"Hand meh the keys ya cock sucka." Dallas said shaking his head.

"In English please." The officer on the speaker said.  
"Excuse meh?" Dallas said putting a hand to his ear.  
"In English ."  
"Hand me the fucking keys ya cock sucka what tha fuck." Dallas said exasperated.

We all chuckled.  
"Number four step forward."

It was bull shit the whole wrap was a set up.  
"Hand me the keys you fucking cock sucker." Elliot Hamilton said he was a business man.  
It was all the cops fault you don't put guys like that in a room together who knows what could happen.  
Elliot handed the card to me.

"Hand me the keys you fucking cock sucker"

I said with absolutely no emotion.

*Xxxxxxxxxxx.*Xxxxxxxxxxx.*

"This is really got to be embarrassing for you guys huh? Dez asked in another interrogation room separate from the rest of us.

They drilled us all night somebody was pissed about that truck getting high jacked and the cops had nothing they were hoping somebody would slip up and they would have something to go on they knew we wouldn't fight it because they knew how to lean on us they'd been doing it forever our rights went right out the window it was a violation I mean disgraceful.

They went after Wade first top notch entry man.

"What truck?" Dez questioned cocking an eyebrow.

"The truck with the guns fucko." The detective said annoyed.

"Fucko?" Dez said Shaking his head then blowing a raspberry.

He was a good guy crazy though.

A:N= I know another story .  
This is based off The Usual Suspects and Work by Iggy azalea its not completely based off the movie.  
Auslly will be coming up soon though I promise Ally plays an interesting character.  
Um well this is very different then my usual writing it involves sex,Drugs and killing just a warning.  
Yes Galvin plays the Detective who Austin is telling the story too but the story will mostly be in Austin's P.o.v (Flashbacks.)  
~Leave a review please it makes me want to write .~


	2. Beginning of the End

A/n; I'm back .

Just didn't have inspiration untill now.

Enjoy!

For some reason I'm in love with this story and Lovin You Ain't Easy.

***Xxxxxxxx***Xxxxxxxx***Xxxxxxxx***

Galvin grew frustrated fast extremely fast .

This small time con-artist wasn't fooling anybody let alone him.

"Get on with it I dont care about Dez,Elliot,Dallas,Chuck or you... I just want to know how How the ship exploded and why the dimonds are missing!" Galvin yelled at Austin.

"I'm getting to that part." Austin calmly awnsered his lips a straight line.

* * *

Austins ( P.o.v)

They didn't have anthing to go on so they let us go eventually.

It felt oddly intoxicating as we all walked out on no charges.

The minute when we where out of sight everyone started laughing.

"That was close.." Dez said as we all walked into a little rundown dinner.

Dez and Dallas were professional theifs they could walk into a store or rather anything and walk out with half the store without a side way glance.

Chuck Stevens who was once a corrupt Police officer who gave it all up for a life of crime.

And last but not least Elliot Hamilton a high class hijacker.

How'd we all end up together?

Keyser söze.

He had agents everywhere.. We did what ever he asked no questions

The jobs were somewhat dangerous but the payday was worth it.

Rumors all around though.. He was a Murder who Murdered his family in Cold blood and started a new life, a ruthless drug lord who had a history of scaring the police and even crimals .

All sitting around the table eating breakfast Dez speaks first.

"We have another job." Dez says looking up at the table of men.

Elliot rolled his eyes.

"We just got out of the damn Interrogation for the first one!" Elliot seethed.

Elliot was high class a little rich boy who couldn't believe he was still involved.

"I say we hear em out." Dallas says annoyed wiping his mouth.

"But we still haven't got paid for this job... And he already wants us to do a second?" Chuck says druming his fingers on the table.

"What do you think Aust?" Dez says looking straight at me ignoring the protests from everyone else.

"I think we should do it." I say at first it doesn't even sound like me .

Almost like a greedy bloodhound out for blood.

As I looked at the stack of pancakes on the table for once I lost my appetite.

* * *

The phone rang.

Galvin paused Austin by putting up one finger.

"Hello Detective Banks ... What you got?"

Detective Banks than said the the badly burned victum would be ready for an interview right out of surgery.

"Alright... Let me know what he says." With that Galvin hangs up.

"Can I have a cup of coffee." Austin asks shaking .

Galvin gives him a suspicious look but doesn't ask questions.

"Like I was saying..." Austin continues.

* * *

Austin { }

After the Breakfast we went to go retrieve the prize from Redfoot.

All the way to Los Angeles.

Redfoot was Dez's contract.

The one who told him of such operations.

"Well..well..well." Redfoot said once he actually seen all five of us in action .

It was a new beginning but also the beginning of the end.

_..._

A/n; AHH.

I LOVE THIS STORY.

Its largely based on The Usual Suspects.

&amp; Amongst other things.

Please review/fav/follow.


End file.
